Ganondorf's Manifesto
by Swex
Summary: The Wicked King of the Desert highlights some of his past conquests and vows to return bigger and better than ever.


**Ganondorf's Manifesto**

For too long have I been imprisoned in this void of sheer emptiness. For too long have I been denied the power that I am rightfully entitled to. For too long have I suffered defeat at the hands of the boy in green. They call him the Hero of Time. I consider that blasphemy, for he is a mere nuisance. A very lucky one at that.

I almost had it. I could have possessed the Triforce. It was mine. I was closer than any mere shell of a man could have ever been. And yet, it was all futile. Wasn't it? The boy in green. Link. He saved the day again.

Hyrule was weak. The Imprisoning War was one of my greatest feats of sheer power and strength. It proved just how inferior the reigning King was. Those temples crumbled under my hands faster than the castle itself. The sheer terror I had at my fingertips had even the toughest soldiers groveling at my feet. I need the power. I crave it. It is the pure sustenance of my life force. I cannot live without it.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be. The Hero foiled my plans, just as he always manages to. The first years of imprisonment in this void were excruciating. As I began to accept my fate, the events in Termina began to transpire.

Termina was doomed from the start. I had nothing to do with that nation, so how could I possibly know the doom that awaited them? Termina held a grave legend passed down throughout my people. The groups of Gerudos that lived in Termina were weak spirits. They lived in fear and desperation, stealing petty things. Zora Eggs? Give me a break. They were pathetic, unlike the Gerudos in Hyrule. My people in Hyrule simply defended the Sacred Desert with honor and dignity. Yes, they all knew of the legend. The Legend of Ikana. The wars that ravaged that region were the catalyst for Termina's eventual demise. The Garos and the Ikanians ripped each other apart. That however, was only the beginning.

In reality, it was the Ikanians' building of Stone Tower that started the gears in motion. Most of the people of Termina thought the tower was simply a tribute to the people of Ikana. They believed it was one of many shrines built in Termina to worship the four Giants.

They were dead wrong.

That tower was built to directly blaspheme the three Goddesses of Hyrule. Most that had been up that tower had not caught all of the clues. The most watchful eye, however, would have caught the Triforces hidden within the architecture of the tower. The architects did not like the idea of three Goddesses holding more power than they're beloved Giants. They built this tower to stand for pure mockery. The Goddesses of Hyrule knew they wanted to punish Termina for this. They too fell weakened to their desires, and they left Hyrule to set about seeking revenge on Termina.

The Goddesses were the ones responsible for unleashing Majora's Mask on Termina. That fool the Happy Mask Salesman was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Had he stayed in Hyrule, he'd have been better off. Skull Kid was a worthless pawn, helpless against the demon that ravaged his mind. The Goddesses unleashed the mask, but they cared not about how found it and used it for evil. I must admit, I do wish I had been the one to acquire that mask. I could have used Majora much more efficiently. Majora was a renegade demon, and it could not control its own power. When Link flipped that tower upside down, it pointed directly to Hell itself. Unbeknownst to him, the powers of Hell were infusing Majora with even more uncontrollable power. That moon was only part of it. I could have made it so much more.

As it stands, Link was able to vanquish the demon. The Goddesses saw the courage of the four Giants, as well as Link's willingness to help anyone in need. They backed off in respect of the Giants and Termina was redeemed in a sense. Whatever happened to the mask, I could not tell you. Nor did I particularly care. When those Goddesses left Hyrule, they left their people.

They left me.

The Sages were powerless without the Goddesses. Rather than escape the void and start a hasty war, I decided it was best to disappear for a while. I needed to really think things out if I was to make a successful run at overthrowing Hyrule. With the Goddesses gone and the Sages powerless, I was able to break free. It was while the Goddesses were in Termina that I discovered the Twilight Realm.

I harnessed this realm, for it provided a haven no other place could provide at that time. The Twili were there because they had been banished for dark magic. I knew I had to find one of the strongest of the Twili if I were to make my plan a success. I came upon Zant, a Twili Usurper that I knew had potential to assist me in overtaking Hyrule. I entrusted some of my power to him, fully confident in his abilities. By the time the Godesses had returned from Termina, it was too late. The Twilight was spreading and all was going according to my wishes.

Unfortunately, even a king as powerful as I could not have foreseen the events to come.

Zant was more unstable than I had originally thought. The power was far too great for his immature mind to comprehend. He collapsed under the pressure of that power, and I was forced to manifest myself again under the risk of the Godesses discovering me. Indeed it was a risk, for everything that I threw at Link came right back like the darkest bane. Again Hyrule was saved, and again I've been imprisoned in this empty void.

Not for long.

Soon I will be free again, and I will disappear into the wind. I know of a kingdom where I can find the pathway to the power I dearly crave. I will never give up. This time, I will be much more selective in who I entrust my power to. I will use every resource I have to empower myself. I will venture into a time no other man has ever existed in, and I will unleash this power on the far away kingdom. Then and only then will the world be mine for the taking.

Do you think you'll have the guts to follow me, Link? I certainly hope so, because I want you there front and center to witness the power and destruction that will ensue. You will be powerless to stop it. Nobody will have the power to quench the onslaught I will bring. You have stopped me before, but this time there will be nothing you can do. Cherish every dream you have Link. Enjoy the moments of tranquility when you sleep. For soon, you will hardly sleep at all. Instead your mind will be tortured by the nightmares of thousands of deaths soon to come. Are you ready?

I will see you soon, Link. We will meet in the fire once again.


End file.
